The light at the end of the Dragons darkness
by ThunderDevil
Summary: Jou is sick of being felt like he being their will make peoples livies unhappy. So when a chance comes to leave, Is he gone forever? Puppyshipping


**This is a birthday present for my friend Nicola. It also mines too. 13th march.**

**Btw for those who wondering, not that many people will, I was called HuntforNemo but I changed it to Thunderdevil as I am normally found under.**

The day was going on for what felt like forever. A blonde everyone liked to call Jou, was sitting at his desk watching the clouds pass by outside. That was until the teacher questioned him on what the answer was. That was a problem he didn't even know what class it was.

"Don't know miss." Jou said weakly, embarrassed to be up in front of the class.

The teacher humped and told Jou he had a detention and then to sit down. Snickering was heard but Jou sat down, head on his desk and ignored it. It wasn't the first time. After a while he pulled his head up and looked around. His friends weren't in this class so it must of been English. His worst class. It was bad for three reason 1. He hated it. 2. His friends weren't there. 3. His rival/crush was in the same room typing away on his laptop. They fought a lot, nothing special. He was certain the C.E.O had it out for him since day one. Which added to his list of problems of why to hate English.

The bell had rung signalling the end of school, Jou sat at his desk watching everyone leave even Kaiba, who didn't even glance at the blonde. Yugi and Yami found Jou in His English class and told him they were going to the arcade and if he wanted to come. Jou told him about his detention and said he'd catch up later, watching them also leave.

"Today really sucks," Jou said out loud.

"Be quiet or an extra hour will be added on." The teacher said not looking up from her book.

Jou humped and put his head on his table and waited.

**Time Skip**

Finally Jou got to leave detention without talking to the teacher at all. He ran to the arcade where he saw his friends getting ready to leave.

"Hey" Jou said. "Where ya going?" He questioned.

"Well it's too hot in there so we want to go to the park and cool off. " Ryo said, looking innocent without really meaning to. "Want to come with us?"

"Sure...got nothing better to do." Jou replied.

The park was peaceful except Bakura, Marik and Malik pulling pranks left, right and centre. Ryo was running about like mad trying to stop them, failing miserably. Yami and Yugi cuddling somewhere up a tree. Jou was by the pond having a staring contest with a duck. The duck had suddenly quacked which made Jou blink.

"Hey, you duck, you cheated." Jou said. The duck quacked again and waddled away into the pond.

"Talking to a duck is so pathetic don't you think mutt." A voice suddenly spoke. Jou jumped a little in the air.

"I ain't a dog Kaiba." Jou spat. Turning to glare at the Young C.E.O. Kaiba turned his head and snorted before walking away. Jou stood there fuming not because Kaiba walked away from him but because he had fallen in love with him. He would never confess fearing of rejection.

Jou walked away, to a bench, from the pond feeling lonely, with loving someone you know you can never get. He never noticed the clouds growing black.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON?" Someone yelled. Jou snapped his head to see who shouted. He was sure it would hurt later.

Bakura was standing still while the millennium ring glowed. "What the hell, I command you to stop glowing." Bakura yelled at the ring. Ryo was staring not sure what was going on.

"Hey Ryo" Jou said running over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was chasing after Bakura after he split with Malik and Marik, when the ring started glowing." Ryo explained.

Yugi and Yami as well as Marik and Malik were running over their millennium items also glowing.

"Guys something's wrong." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, why are the items glowing?" Malik asked. No answer was received.

"...Okay how bout we go to the game shop and try figure out what's going on." Jou said. Everyone agreed and made their way to the game shop. "Wait I forgot my bag at the park bench, I will be right back." Before anyone could answer Jou took off towards the bench.

Jou found his bag and started running back to his friends when he noticed Kaiba under a tree half asleep. Jou fought off going to talk to him and continued on his way. That was until he noticed something in the sky. It looked like a black hole someone painted in the sky. It felt...familiar.

He never got to admire it for long as something black came out for it. Whatever it was, it was big and pure black. It was flying straight for him and Jou stood their welcoming it like some old friend he hadn't seen in a while. Whatever it was ,landed gracefully in front of him. Red eyes staring straight into his soul. The monster let out a roar, making Jou cringe. It's roar alerted everyone, and Yugi and the rest of Jous friends came running even Kaiba walked over.

The monster nuzzled Jou and looked like it was encouraging Jou to get on its back. Jou looked around and noticed his friends staring flabbergasted at the beast even Kaiba was shocked. Jou stared hard at Kaiba before getting on the beasts back. He heard the Beast flap it wings and take off towards the hole in the sky. He heard his friends call his name over and over again. He heard Kaiba call his name too, not mutt. He heard it all but kept on going, until he and the beast were swallowed by the hole on the sky.

Yugi and the rest even Kaiba were shocked after watching Jou disappear into the hole in the sky. They had no idea what to do, they didn't even know what just happened.

"So..." Kaiba spoke up."Why did the mutt just ride away into a black hole on what looked like to be a 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'?"

"I...I don't know." Yami said "But I do know he went into the Shadow realm. That's the only place monsters like that live."

"Wow can you scream Déjà vu or what." Bakura said almost laughing. Swiftly getting a hit on the head from Ryo. "Ow Ryo. Geez let me explain."

"Explain what?" Malik interrupted.

"Wait it is really similar." Yami said.

"Okay just tell us already." Kaiba said getting annoyed at the Yamis.

"Well" Yami started. "Back in ancient Egypt there was a boy named Jono, Jou incarnation. One day he was training with swords when the sky became cloudy and the clouds becoming black. From what Seth ,You incarnation, told me Jono also was abducted by this beast." Yami said.

"We got to help Jou." Yugi Said.

"And we will but we have a problem." Yami said. "We can open the portal no problem but those who hold the millennium items have trouble getting in. We tried last time too."

"So what we can't get him out?" Ryo asked.

"Like I said before we had trouble but Seth got in somehow got in." Yami said. "And maybe Kaiba you could do the same."

"So you want me to rescue the mutt." Kaiba said. Secretly he had a crush on the mutt, not that he would ever admit it, and wanted to save him from where ever he went. "Fine I'll try, but I will get in as I do not own those items." He said pointing at the millennium item. "Just hurry up and open it up already. "

**B****ack with Jou**

Jou didn't know where he was, it was dark and he couldn't see anything. The beast kept flying straight, or what he thought was straight until the beast stopped at flickering light. It looked like a fire but that didn't shock Jou, now what shocked was that there was a boy sitting by the fire.

The boy looked like him, but with differences, the boy had a tan, his hair was slightly darker and he was wearing a towel. The boy looked at the beast that brought him here and saw Jou.

"Hey," Jou said. "You look so much like me it's scary."

"...Ah yes...hello I am Jono," The other boy said. "Yes we do look the same."

"So how did you end up here?" Jou asked, sitting down by the open fire.

"Same way you did." Jono said while looking at the beast. "Where did you come from?"

"Domino City." Jou answered back. "And you."

"The palace." Jono answered. "Where is this Domino City you speak of?"

"Eh...In Japan. What about you where's this palace located about?"

Jono looked at Jou like he was crazy."I'm sure you must know it's the pharaohs palace. Normally when I speak of the palace everyone knows what it is." Jono said "Anyway what is your reason for coming?"

"Ehh...What do you mean?" Jou asked, grinning sheepishly.

Jono sighed."Why did you get on the beasts back? You must have a reason."

"No...Impulse I think, before I got on I looked the person I loved straight in the eye and thought about my entire life. My life is a cruel one, I have a dad that drinks all the time wasting are money and then taking out his anger on me like a punching bag. The person I love hates my guts and has the urge to put me down every time he sees me. When I was looking at the beast, I thought maybe I can escape all that, so here I am." Jou said, his eyes hurting because of the tears welling up about thinking about his life.

"Yeah I can relate to that sort of." Jono said. "My father is one of the pharaohs lords, he travels a lot so I hardly see him. When I do he's drunk and with the harem girls. I grew up in the palace with my friend Seth and my other friend Kirsara. I knew I was different, I loved Seth more than a close friend should. I faced the fact he would never love me back, so I tried to force that feeling to go away. Earlier today I saw Kirsara and Seth kissing and my heart broke. I turned and walked away, I went straight to the training area and trained to help clear my head. Then this dragon came out of a hole in the sky and I got on its back." Jono started laughing. "Funny thing is I heard Kirsara and Seth calling me to come back."

Jou sat there thinking. Love was a very dangerous thing, then why did people encourage it. "Well one thing is for sure, we have horrid taste in men." Jou laughed. Jono stated at him and then laughed too. The beast sounded like it laughed too.

"Hey, beast...dragon thing, can you talk." Jou asked. The beast nodded. "Can you say something"

The dragon put its head on Jou and then Jonos. "_First of all my name is not beast, dragon thing it is just Noir and I am not an it, I am female." ___Jono and Jou were shocked to hear a voice in their heads of the dragon.

"...Okay then Noir, why did you bring us here." Jono questioned.

Noir blinked. _"I am your sprit monster, I feel what you feel. You were feeling great sadness and so was I." _Jou and Jono nodded in understanding_ "I don't want my masters depressed because of these people, heck even I have problem with that blue eyes white dragon because of your fights." _ Jou and Jono watched Noir eyes for emotion. They were emotionless. "_ I don't want my masters to feel like that so I stole you both. I love my masters dearly and would give my life to protect you." _

Jou and Jono blinked and got up to hug Noir. Noir nuzzled them both and curled around them both. Jou and Jono lied down by Noirs chest and started dozing off into a deep slumber. Noir watched the two sleep and eventually felt sleep claim her.

**To Kaiba and the gang same time period.**

"Okay now do you know what you have to do" Yami said.

"Yes, Yes I do. Get in the hole of eternal damn nation, get the mutt and get out." Kaiba said. The others nodded. "Damn the mutt better worship the ground I walk on when we return. Hurry up and open that portal."

Yami and the other Yamis opened the portal. "One more thing, If you see Seth say Bakura says hi." Bakura said grinning while Marik pushed Kaiba in.

Kaiba didn't have time to retort when the portal closed right behind him. "Damn, how the hell do I get out when I find the mutt." So without knowing where he was going, he stared walking.

It wasn't even an hour later when Kaiba walked into someone. "What the hell, mutt is that you?" Kaiba questioned. He couldn't see the figure clearly because of the darkness

"Who dares call high priest Seth, a mutt?" The figure, self proclaimed as Seth said.

"Seto Kaiba and you must be Seth." Kaiba said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes and you _Seto_, why are you in this dark place?" Seth asked.

"Trying to find the mu- I mean Jou. He's an idiot who flew on a beast into this place." Kaiba said hoping Seth had seem the beast.

"Well, I don't know where this Jou is but I need to find Jono." Seth said.

"Damn well you're no help just buzz off so I can contin-" "RARW!" Kaiba was interrupted by a giant roar which made both Seth and Seto cringe.

"What in the name of Ra?" Seth said. A flash of white distracted both from their conversation.

Seto and Seth looked up to see 'blue eyes white dragon' landing straight in front of them. Blue eyes walked up to them both and placed it's forehead on each of theirs.

_"Masters I have found you both." _Blue eyes said. Seto and Seth were shocked that they could hear the voice of the dragon in their head also. _"I am blanc, French for white. I am in currently heading towards that black dragon until I sniffed you both here."_

After Seto got over his initial shock, he stared at the dragon until it seems a switch was turned on in his head. "Wait, you know where this black dragon is?"

Seth snapped out of his shock also and snapped his head to his look alike.

_"Why yes I do, I have her scent memorized...Because she's around too much. Much like a annoying odour." _Blanc said while looking away. _But...why are you both here?" _Blanc questioned.

"I am here for my ...friend Jono." Seth said, looking up.

"I am here for the pup named Jou." Seto said. "That black dragon took him and flew off."

_"Well then I can take you to them, jut hop on."_ Seto and Seth stared at the dragon like he was stupid._"Don't look at me like that, I have my pride as much as you two but I have to fulfil my masters wishes and I can tell when you want to find you 'mates'"_

Seto and Seth both started chocking on nothing. In unison they both said "W-w-what are you talking about, u stupid dragon just take us to them so we can get back."

_"Not until, you both say your true feelings for Noirs masters." Blanc _said. _"Until then I will stay here until to both say your true feelings." Blanc_ said. To prove his point Blanc sat down the put his head down.

Seto growled but said nothing. Seth on the other hand looked like he had no time for these games.

"Fine, Fine...Fine I like Jono, more than a childhood friend should okay." Seth said not making eye contact with the other two. "Now will you just admit it _Seto"_

_Seto." _

"FINE damit I like The mutt happy. I like Jou. Okay now let go." Seto said.

_"Hmm.. No I am currently happy here. You can come out now Noir." Blanc _ said while looking into the darkness.

_"About time did you hear that you two." A _voice from nowhere said. All of a sudden a fire like light appeared and that was when Seth and Seto saw each other for the first time, noticing they were both dressed in very different styles. Seto wearing his trademark coat and Seth wearing robes.

"...um...yes we did." A voice from behind the black dragon said. "But...we can't believe it. Look even Jou been shocked speechless."

Seth knew this voice and wasted no time in going over and hugging Jono tightly. "Why did you get on the dragons back, did you not know how loud me and Kirsara were calling."

With that Jono pushed away and looked away. "Wait are you jealous of Kirsara, you shouldn't be but why did you leave?"

"I saw you and Kirsara and couldn't take it." Seth's eyes widen in realisation.

"You should of told me, she kissed me and I rejected her but she wished us good luck without me telling her who I even liked let alone loved."

Jonos eyes widened and lunged at Seth pressing his lips to his. Which soon turned into a intense heated make out session.

_"Break it up you two_, _now that we do not have to worry about you both I will fly you back to your home." Noir said. "Please get on."_

They both got on and left with a quick goodbye to Seto and Jou who had just watched the scene flabbergasted.

Jou was finally the one to speak up. " ...So Kaiba, d-d you mean it?"

Seto walked up to Jou and smirked. "Do you think I would lie about something as easily as liking you?"

"Well ye-no I don't know" Jou admitted.

Without further hesitation Seto leaned forward and tilted Jou head up and kissed him full force. After the need for oxygen was at it max did Seto and Jou.

_"Okay with that done I can finally bring you guys back. Get on."_

Seto and Jou didn't argue and got on Blanc's back and then they took off through the darkness out of a portal into the bright light.

The light blinded them for a few seconds. The dragon flew gracefully through the air landing in the Kaiba mansion gardens.

_"Now take good care of one another or Noir might have to think up another plan."_

Jou and Seto just stared at the dragon until it flew back into the hole.

"It was planned from the start all of it" Jou said.

"Yes, I guess it was but it must of been Blanc who thought of the whole idea and gave credit to Noir." Seto said while smirking. "After all she is you spirit monster is she not."

"Hey I can think of plans to, just you watch I can devise a plan to distract you from the dragons right now." Jou said.

"Oh yeah. Go for it." A still smirking Seto said.

All of a sudden Jou pounced at Seto crashing their lips together. The both of them becoming lost in the moment didn't see both black and white dragons flying from the hole. Flying in perfect harmony with each other. Or did they notice the Dragons flying back and the hole closing until it was needed again.

THE END!

**Thunderdevil: Finished in time for mine and a friend's birthday. Please leave reviews and any pointers on how to make my story writing better.**


End file.
